Alien Registration Card
An Alien Registration Card (also referred to as an ARC or Gaijin Card) is an official identification card that most non-Japanese citizens must apply for if they plan to stay in Japan for more than 90 days. Alien registration is a prerequisite to many activities in Japan, such as purchasing a mobile phone, opening a bank account or obtaining a driver's license. For other common registration processes handled by the Citizens' Affairs Section, see marriage registration, divorce registration, birth registration, death registration, and inkan registration. Registered Information The information stored in the alien registration system includes: * Date of registration * Name (including any legal alias) * Date of birth * Gender * Nationality and place of residence in home country * Place of birth * Employer/school, work/school address and occupation (if any) * Passport number and date of issuance * Date of landing in Japan * Status of residence and duration of stay * Residential address * Information regarding household members (including name, date of birth, nationality and relationship) * Information regarding parent(s) and/or spouse residing in Japan This information is recorded in a physical document called a tōroku genpyō (登録原票), which is kept on record at the city hall. Application Process To get your Alien Registration Card, please visit the Citizens' Affairs Section of City Hall to complete your registration. You will need to bring the following documents with you: * Your passport with valid visa * Two standard ID photographs (white background, no head covering) * Completed application form (available at City Hall) If you don't know where to go to get pictures taken, Fuji Camera is inexpensive and fast. Once you have handed in all the necessary items, you will be given a "Notification of Designated Period for Delivery of Alien Registration Card" (shitei-sho 指定書) which will include the date on which you can pick up the card. It usually takes about two weeks for processing. You must exchange the shitei-sho for your actual card, so please do not lose it. Once you receive your Alien Registration Card, you must carry it with you at all times. Children under the age of 16 are exempted, in which case the guardian is responsible. Exceptions For children under the age of 16, a parent or other relative must visit City Hall to register them. Individuals of any age who cannot register in person due to illness or other physical disability may designate a spouse, child over the age of 16, parent or other relative living with them to visit City Hall in their place. The following are exempt from alien registration: * Those who will depart within 90 days of arrival in Japan * Members, dependents, and civilian employees of the armed forces of the United States of America or the United Nations' Forces * Individuals granted a Provisional Landing Permit * Individuals granted a Port of Call Landing Permit, Landing in Transit, Landing for Crew Member, Emergency Landing, or Landing Due to Disaster Permit * Those with the status of residence of a diplomat or government official * Those who will depart within 60 days after renouncing Japanese nationality Card Maintenance Updating Information Any changes in your registered information (such as your name, nationality, occupation, status of residence, period of stay, name and location of employer, or personal address) must be reported to the Citizens' Affairs Section within 14 days of the change. If you move outside of Urasoe, you need to report your move to the central government office of your new residence so they can request the tōroku genpyō kept at city hall. Name and nationality changes require two photographs since the alien registration card must be reissued. Individuals who were under 16 years of age when they registered must apply for a confirmation (kakunin shinsei 確認申請) of their alien registration within 30 days of their 16th birthday. The procedure is the same as initial registration. Please bring two photographs. Reissue Loss or destruction of an Alien Registration Card must be reported within 14 days. A report of loss, theft or fire must be obtained from the Urasoe Police Station and then brought to City Hall and submitted as part of the reissue application (saikōfu shinsei 再交付申請). The procedure is the same as initial registration. You must also apply for reissue if your old card expires. The procedure is the same as for the initial registration. Returning the Card The card must be returned to an immigration official when leaving Japan if the bearer does not have a re-entry permit. The tōroku genpyō will then be closed and kept on file at the Ministry of Justice. Any subsequent entry to Japan by the same person requires a new registration which is kept on a new tōroku genpyō. If the bearer of the card becomes a Japanese citizen or dies, the card should be returned to City Hall within 14 days. External Links * Wikipedia Page on Alien Registration in Japan Category:Urasoe Citizens' Affairs